Opposites Attract (Fred Weasley Love Story)
by RenWeasley
Summary: Melody wasnt a shy girl but she stayed away from most people. She had a normal life till she ran into the twin gingers. Her life was never the same after that. Will she fall for one? Or will it end in a one-sided love. Oh and did I tell she has a twin herself name Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

Melody sighed. They were moving again. For what the 5, 6th time? They had to move so much for her mothers work. But now that her mother had left her father,Elsa, and herself. They just needed a new area. To get rid of the past. And that's what they were doing, moving to another country. They had always lived in the United States, where her mother had been from. Her mother was muggle, father a wizard.  
>Her mother, Tracey, had got to London for a trip when they met. Her father, Ed, was living there at the time. He was working for the ministry, for muggle items. It was love at first sight they would tell the girls. But Tracey had to go back to her home. Ed had ran after her leaving his life behind. Maybe finding out their twin daughters were witches and her husband a wizard is what made her leave. They would never know. So here they were back in his home country starting over.<p>

~ Melody's pov ~

It's been 3 years since mom left us. I looked over to my dad. He was going over paper work again for the ministry. He had gotten his old job back. Her sister had her face in a book like always. Sighing I looked back out the window of the train. He was going to take us to get our school supplies. We would be starting in our 4th year at some school called Hogwarts. We knew all about magic, Our father had taught us much of what he knew already. I hated our mom for doing this. I liked my life, I don't like change. I had to leave my only friend behind. That means I would have to make new ones, and I don't like people. Elsa on the other hand was miss popular, loved people at having the attention.  
>The train stopped. As we got out my dad was telling us about his days at Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong it sounded like an awesome school but still. After picking up our robes we headed to a book store. It must have been something going on there as there was a bunch of press looking people around a table with some guy signing books. That's when my fathers face lit up.<br>" Author!? " He was looking at a guy around his age with red hair like mine.  
>" Ed!? " They were smiling and shaking hands. They must have knew each other. I stood behind looking at the books as they talked. " I can't believe its you! Last I heard you had left! " Author said. " That right I did leave to America but I'm back now " dad smiled to the guy. " We will have to catch up really soon? Where are you staying around? " That's when I left I didn't want to hear more. Elsa must have thought the same as I seen her going the opposite way.<br>I was looking at some school books when someone grabbed my shoulder. " GINNY mom is looking for-, oh your not my sister." Some younger looking kid said. I gave him a glare. When two twins came over. " Ron you seem to not know who your own sister is we see " they both say. I slowly try to walk away but they stop me. " So who are you? We've never seen you before, are you new?" " But you must not be, you look a little old" They say to me. " I am new, I'm just going into the 4th year! " I snap at them. They just laugh at me. " Looks like this ones got some spark, and we are in the same grade " The one says smiling. " I'm George and this is Fred " The other tells. " Melody " I say as I quickly run.  
>I hated talking to people. I hope I don't have to see them again. I'm glad the one didn't see me looking at him. Even tho they were twins the one made my heart beat faster than it ever has. I sighed at I went to find my twin Elsa.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

~ Melody's Pov ~

I quietly sat looking out the window. We were on the train to Hogwarts at this time. All I wanted to do was take a nap, but Elsa was going on about some guy she had met at that book store.  
>" You should have seen him he was so cute! " She was telling me. I would only nod. That's when she screamed. I jumped out of my seat.<br>" What happened?! " I look over to her. She was pointing to the door, some boys were standing there. Oh great... It was those twin boys, and another guy. I sat back down, Elsa sat with me after letting them in. " That's the one I was talking about she nodded to the other boy with from what I can remember Fred and George.  
>" Well hello again... Melody? " The one twin says to Elsa. She laughs. " That's Melody, Im Elsa. " Elsa says flipping her hair. I roll my eyes. She was such a flirt. " Well nice to meet you Elsa " The twins say together. " Oh and this is Lee Jordan " They point to the other boy who smiles to Elsa. This carry's on with the four of them talking, well Elsa just giggling like an idiot to them as I stare outside not caring.<p>

It seems like forever till they leave saying that the train will be stopping soon. Since we are to be 4th years we follow them up to the castle. I was hoping to see the great hall right away but since we are new and not first years we must wait near some office to get sorted. I stare in aw at the eagle that must be the stairs to the headmasters. Father had told so many stories about this. I never dreamed it would look so.. I cant even word it. " Isn't- " I stop Elsa was just sitting there playing with her hair. How could she not think this was so cool!  
>Some time later, a woman by the name of McGonagall lead us up the stairs to the headmasters. The room was huge and just had so many magical artifacts. In the middle was a desk with a man with a long beard. He smiled to us.<br>" Ahh, Elsa and Melody Crest. Nice to finally meet you, I remember your father. quite the trouble maker for a HufflePuff " He laughs as he waves us over to a chair and a.. hat? " So who wants to go first? " He nods to the chair. Elsa jumps straight to the chair. He gently sets the hat on her head. it starts to talk to her it seems. It then yells!  
>" Slytherin! " She smiles as she jumps off the chair to let me on. I look over to the headmaster he looks.. grim? I sit down as he puts the hat on my head.<br>" ahh very fond of learning, also brave at times, wicked temper at times. Maybe HufflePuff? No... Strong will." The hat goes quite. " Ravenclaw! " I get down from the chair. I look over to the adults. With the faces their making it seems like its going to be some long school year.


	3. Chapter 3

It feels like only a week has passed, but its been months. Christmas was coming soon. The snow was just sticking to the ground. I was in the library looking over some books. Hermione had asked me earlier that day if I had read up on anything about the Chamber of Secrets, that from what everyone is talking about has been opened. Yes I had seen something about it once just the matter of finding the book.  
>I had become study partners with Hermione at the beginning of the year when we both had been reading about the same things, time went by and now we are best friends. I really don't have other friends so to speak. I sometimes talk to Luna, she has some different topics, but shes very nice for company. I even had become friends with Harry and Ron because of Hermione. All my friends were younger than me, but the people in my grade and house were just.. How could I point it? Not ones I would like talking to. I even had a run in with those twins pranks, my school books lets just say turned on me. I now will never even go near those twins<br>That's when I found what I was looking for. I jumped up ready to go show Hermione when I bumped into someone.  
>"Bloody Hell! Watch where you're going!" They snapped. I looked up it was my sister. She looked different. We just stared at each other for some seconds, till I broke it.<br>"Sorry" I whispered as I went around her. I could hear her and her friends laughing. That girl was not my sister. That was the first time I had seen her since the first day. We both had strawberry blonde hair, mine more red, hers more blonde. But now, her hair almost seemed white, and her eyes, which were green like mine, seemed almost black. Like her soul, I laughed at that thought. She really has changed. I heard she was hanging out with that kid Draco, from what Harry says is not good. I just hope was still the kind hearted Elsa I knew, or was that just a act?  
>I just let that thought leave my head as I ran down the hall to find Hermione, or at least Harry or Ron to give to her. Again tho I bumped into someone, or someones. It was my turn to yell "Bloody hell" as I fell to the ground.<br>"Hey look who it is Fred!" one said. "Melody, nice to see you, hows the books? They said. Oh Merlin, not those two. I quickly get up as I glare at them. "They are better now that you two are not near them." I snap. "Someone seems"-"Like they are in a good mood."-"How about you join us for a prank"-"To lighten that mood" They both say. I just laugh at them as I walk around them. "Hey! Wait!" they yell, running up to both sides of me. Being much taller than me, both take an arm and start carrying me the opposite direction I was going. "Hey let me go! I need to get somewhere!" "Nope your going to go set up a prank with us!" they tell me laughing. I have a bad feeling about this I think as I get carried away.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh merlin. Why was I doing this? I cant believe I'm letting them drag me into this. We could get in so much trouble! I needed to relax, I'm sure they do this all the time and don't get caught. Or do they? Oh no, I should leave while they have their backs to me. I start to step backward, edging to the door behind me. So close I was to the door then I could run, hopefully.  
>I could feel the door handle. No! It made an awful loud noise. They turn to me laughing. I sigh, it was no use, I was going to be involved, as I walk back to them to know whats going to happen.<p>

"Come on now Melody!"-"Its going to be so much fun!" They say. I just glare at them. They laugh. "Your face isn't very scary just to let you know" I think George says.  
>"It could be! I'm just not choosing to be scary!" All they do is laugh more at me! I stomp my foot as I turn to leave again. But they grab my arm as they lead me up the stairs to Professor Lockhart's office. At least he wasn't here.. But maybe this would be fun, it was Lockhart, and he didn't know anything about teaching.<br>The prank was all set up. We had taken all his mirrors, and paintings of himself and hidden them away. Knowing him he would have a fit by this. I laughed a little at the thought. " Oh my George! Look at that she smiled and laughed at the same time!" "Blimy she is!" I stop and look at them, then start to laugh again, I had to say this was really fun. They start to laugh with me, as we leave the class to go to the great hall and talk before he gets back. Maybe these twins weren't so bad after all.  
>I could feel the stares from my house table as I sat with the twins. But I didn't care, they were fun to talk to. " You know for a Ravenclaw, your not soo, how can I put it? Stuck up?" Fred says laughing. I just laugh with him "Yeah no, I can be, but I choose not to be, its fine to let lose at times, guess I'm just different" They smile at me. That's when the doors fly open with a mad looking Lockhart.<br>"My mirrors! My paintings!" He cry's. Everyone is laughing at him as he runs to the teachers in the front, I could tell they wanted to laugh too. This really had to have been one of my favorite days.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been some months now that I've become friends with the twins. A lot who are in my house just ignore me more, saying I shouldn't be a Ravenclaw, but I just ignore them. The twins, or what I call them now, the ginger twins, were fun to be around. I still have only helped on the one prank, as Snape had found out who did it. The boys took the fall for it, not telling I helped. Now I just help plan and get stuff for the prank, never the prank. Hermione had been warning me tho, saying I could get in a lot of trouble from helping those two. But shes no better helping Harry and Ron.  
>But poor Hermione, with her in the hospital wing, because of that.. creature thing in the school. I didn't know what to think. I gave the book I had been looking over with her to Harry so he and Ron could read up to. It was in their hands now. Whatever they were doing. Just hope these two keep safe.<p>

The school year was coming to a close. everything seemed normal now, well if you call going to a magical school normal. I was waiting in the great hall with Fred at the time. We were waiting for Harry and Ron to bring Hermione to meet up with us before the train ride. George now, we didn't know where he had gone off to. He had been doing that lately. Leaving me and Fred. But it was good I guess, Fred and I now were bestest of friends. I could tell him everything, and he to me. That's when I seen her.  
>"Hermione!" I yelled as i ran up to her to give her a hug. "How are you feeling?"<br>"Much better, glad these two didn't get in..to much trouble" She said this as she smiles at Ron and Harry. We all laughed at that. George then even joined us with Lee. The perfect way to end my first year. Its gonna be sad tho to leave. I'm going to miss them all. Well we'll write I hope. Maybe I could even see them over summer. Fred did say he would teach me some Quidditch. I smiled to myself as we all got to the train for home. Yup perfect way to end the year. If only I knew that next year was not going to be so, how can I put it? Bad.


	6. Chapter 6

The house, it was just wow. I didn't go for Christmas so I never seen it before. It was breath taking. We had always lived in apartments before. But this it looked like an small mini castle of some sort. It must have been a lot. Don't even get me started on the backyard. There was a pond we shared with the neighbors. I wonder who they are.. I pushed the thought to the side as I pulled my case with me into the house.  
>"Well Melody since you didn't get to pick your room go on ahead upstairs to pick from the five left." Dad said. He looked older, more tired. But I nodded and headed up the stairs to find my room. There was six different rooms to pick from. The first three where small and only had one window. The fourth it was a very big room perfect for me but it had squeaky floors and no closet. The fifth room was locked. Oh great I hope the sixth was okay, I thought as I made my way to the end of the hall. It was perfect. Just the room I needed. It had a big window facing the pond and trees, it would be so beautiful in the fall back there. Enough space for my bed, desk, and even put two or three bookshelves. I stopped in my tracks. It was a little door. I sat down in front of it. Locked when I tried it. I wonder what it lead to. I'd ask dad later if we could open it. I hope we could I really wanted to know what was inside. I got up ready to tell my dad I found a room when I looked out the window. I smiled so big my face hurt. It was those darn ginger twins I had grown to love. They were my neighbors. I couldn't stand it anymore as I took off in a run down the stairs and outside.<br>"Fred!George!My ginger twins!" I yelled as I ran to them. They even started to run when they seen it was me. We all had big smiles on our faces. I couldn't believe I would be living next door to some of my best friends!  
>"Melody!" they both yelled back. We must have been going to fast cause as soon as we reached each other, we crashed into each other falling all over. We just stared then busted out laughing. "What are you doing here Mel?" George asked. I finally figured out who was who. "I moved into that house over there" I pointed to the one the direction I had came from. They smiled to each other. "So that-""Means we can hang-""Out all the time" they smiled. It was so cute when they said each others sentences. Wish me and Elsa did that. But she wouldn't even look at me, let alone finish my sentence.<br>Oh no...They had those devilish twin grins on their face.. Next thing I knew I was on one of their shoulders being carried away. I just let it happened, till I seen the pond! "NOOOO! Don't you dare!" I was punching, I think Fred's back. To late I was thrown into the water. It was freezing! I glared at them, all they did was laugh. "Your face is still not scary!" I climbed out of the water. They were to busy laughing to see me go behind them and push them into the pond. It was my turn to laugh at them. Oh no they were grinning again! I was pulled in with them as they grabbed my feet. When I came up for air I splashed them in the face. It didn't help, as a splash war started.  
>Don't know how long it was but then we stopped when we heard yelling of names. They paled. Now if looks could kill hers could.<br>"Fred, and George Weasley! Why are you in the pond!" She glared at them. I guessed this was their mother, they told me about. Then she seen me and smiled. "You must be Melody..Crest, the boys have told us all about you, glad to meet you, you must be cold come to the house and we will get you warmed up" I smiled to her as she helped me out. As we left the boys in the pond I looked back and stuck out my tough at them. Their mom was great I think. "You two better be in that house, and showered in 30 mins, or else!" She yelled at them. I had to hold in the laughter. She was really great.

I was having a cup of tea talking with Ginny, who was telling me about her little crush on Mr. Harry Potter. I thought it was so cute.  
>"So who do you have a crush on?" I went red. She giggled. "Come on you gotta tell" I smiled as I thought about it. "I really don't like anyone at this time, but I do think some boys are cute" Her eyes got big as she if she wanted to know more. "There's this Hufflepuff, Cedric, but I think all girls fancy him. Then Oliver Wood" We both giggled. "What about my brothers? You spend a lot of time with them in school, and even now are with them? Do you think they are cute?" I went really red I could feel my face burn. She smiled that Weasley grin.<br>Speak of the devils as they sat down on each on a side of me. "What you girls talking about" They said together. I gave her a glare to keep her mouth shut. She just laughed as she left the room. "Not gonna tell I'm guessing?" Fred asked. "Nope" I smiled to them. We all laughed. For the rest of the night we sat on the floor of their room working on some "Weasley products" as they call them. We were trying to get these fireworks to work but kept failing at this time. That's when I looked outside, it was dark! I had been their all day! "Oh merlin! My dad is going to kill me!" As I got up dusting the ash off my clothing. I knew I had it all over from the fail fireworks blowing up in our faces. Giving them quick hugs I ran out the door. But before leaving they yelled to me. "Remember tomorrow is your first lesson in Quidditch!" I smiled as I ran home. I couldn't wait for tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

I was a natural as the twins would say. Anyone would think I had been on a broom my whole life. For the past week we have been going over potions and rules. So far I was very good a keeper. Those gingers even convinced me to try for the team when we go back to school. Which I plan to. Sadly I will be training by myself as the boys and their whole family went to Egypt. They have sent me so many owls about how much fun it is. Poor Ron, those twins found a huge spider and scared the living day lights out of him, I bet it was funny tho.  
>So here I was it was almost the end of summer. Elsa had been gone most of the time with her friends. Well gang as I would call it. She was still not talking to me, we would have glares from across the room sometimes but that was it. She really was a different person. Dad didn't even notice as he was never home. But at that I took advantage to find out what was in the little door. Today was the day I would open it and find out what is in there.<br>It took one hour to get that little thing open without magic. It opened up to a small room, it looked like an office. I uncovered the window to let light in so I could see. All there was was a desk, and three big boxes that seemed to be filled with photos? That's when I started my new project to sort all of them to find out more about the people before us.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been two weeks since the opening of the little door. I had to be careful tho, I wasn't aloud to be in there I guess. I asked Dad about it once and he flipped saying I should never go in there. Wonder why? Oh well he was never home anymore. He had been distance more than ever. Like something bad had happened.  
>I had set up one photo book by now. I was full of pictures that reminded me of a love story. The pictures were of two people being friends over the years and slowly falling in love it seemed. I had started on the second book of them being in a relationship, they looked so happy. I hope I find someone that looks at me like he did her. So far I haven't found any papers on the names of the two. I hope I do, maybe I could find them and give them these books. Well hopefully they were alive, cause why would they leave all of their pictures?<br>I had finally finished the second photo album. I really wanted to start the third, but school would be starting in a week and supplies was needed. I was to go with the Weasleys but father had said no. He was acting very strange these days always looking over his shoulder if he was home. He even told me I shouldn't be hanging out with the Weasleys as much anymore. It was stupid I think for him to say that. But I did as I was told, well for now till school started then I could.  
>I putting away one of the smaller boxes in the office room when a small paper fell out. It was the couple, holding to babies, twin girls by what the blanket color. They looked so, happy. I smiled as they smiled back up. Moving pictures were still amazing to me. That's when I felt the back, it seemed to have type over it? Looking at the back it seemed to have words covering the back. Maybe it was the names and year?!<br>"Melody!?" my father yelled. Oh no. I ran out of the room shutting the little door. I quickly put the photo in my case for school, maybe the twin could help me uncover the mystery.


	9. Chapter 9

" What?! That's why you weren't aloud to go to The Leaky Cauldron?!" yelled the twins. We were on the train to Hogwarts, and I had just told them what my father had told me.  
>"Yup, I don't know why to, he wouldn't tell me, all he said was he said so, and then he just left like he always does." They just looked at me with wide eyes. " That's just" "So stupid" I sighed. It really was. It was quite for some time the only sound the rain that was pouring outside the train. " Wait since you weren't there, did you hear about Black escaping Azkaban?" asked George. " Who?" I said " Sirius Black, he escaped, he was there for murder." Fred told. Just as he said that the train stopped, and it seemed to get very much colder. "Whats happening? We cant be there already?" I asked. They just shock their heads not knowing either. That was strange. Then it stated to move again. we just looked at each other not knowing what to think.<br>For the rest of the train ride we talked about what ideas we had for the new year of pranks. Like last year they sorted the first years, and there was a new DADA teacher again, at least this one looked like he will be teaching us, unlike Lockheart. That's when Dumbledore came back to talk. As everyone went quite. He talked about the train stopping and that we will be sharing the grounds with Dementors. Whatever those are, but they seem to be not good things. They will be here tho till Black is captured.  
>The year was at most normal, I did try for Quidditch, but sadly didn't make it this year. It was almost Christmas when the sighting of Black was near Hogwarts. It seemed to shake up everyone. Mostly Harry, he seemed on edge more and more. " Come on Fred and George! I really wanna get a butter beer before we leave Hogsmeade so gotta leave now!" I giggled. That's when they stopped me and pointed out the feet in the snow, oh Harry. The twins grabbed him up and took him into a hall. " Now Harry they is""An easier way" they say as they pull out the Marauder Map. " Mischief Manage" pointing there wand at the paper. I kept watch as they told Harry how to get out of Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. And with that we left him to find his way.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas had just passed a week ago. I was relaxing in my room with one of the Weasley famous sweaters with a M on it. Molly had made it for me, George and Fred told me when they gave it to me that she sees me as a daughter since I came around a lot. I smiled at the thought, since my mom hasn't been around for now 6 years. Sometimes I felt like she wasn't even my real mom, Elsa and I didn't even look like her, or our dad at that matter. I was going to get some jeans out when a piece of paper fell out. My eyes widened, it was the photo! I had forgotten all about it!  
>I put it in my robes to show the twins at lunch break. I was in my last lesson till we could find out who the people were. Of course books had to fall over as class ended. I guess as I was picking up the books the photo fell out. When I got up Professor Lupin had the photo in his hand and a shocked face.<br>" Where did you get this photo?" He asked. " I-I. I found it in the little room that was connected to my room" I don't know why but I felt like I could trust him. He sighed. " Do you know who these people are" He didn't look at my face just the photo, with sadness? "Um no, that's what I wanted to find out" He studied my face. Sighing again. " Follow me" We went into his office. "Okay so you really wanna know?" I smiled up to him. "Yes yes I do" He said some spell and handed me the photo back. He made the words on the back readable! I slowly scanned the back. I frowned. It said "Sirius Black, Iris Black, Melody Black, and Elsa Black, Birth- June 13,1978." I just couldn't understand. That was my name and my sisters name, plus the same day we were born! I look up at Professor Lupin.  
>" Those are your real parents "<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

" What! But-but how..." I mean I could believe that the man I lived with was not my father, but, Sirius Black was my real father, and this Iris Black was my mother. I just looked at Lupin for answers. He sighed and put his hands on his face. He seemed to be thinking. Wait... So he must have known all this time that these were my parents. Now I was getting mad. How could he keep this from me! I came to him to talk about everything this past year!  
>" I know your probably wondering how I knew these were your parents" He stopped to study my face, he must have knew I was mad. " I knew your parents when they were at Hogwarts with me, we were friends, along with Harry's parents. They were the best of friends out of us, we all knew they would end up together. After school got out they did marry, and soon after had you and your sister. But as you know, knowing Harry has told you more being his friend, that he told where the Potters were hiding." I kept listening, it was true Harry had told me after that day what he had heard that Black was his godfather and betrayed his parents.<br>" Well its not true" My eyes widened. " Its- its not true but!" He put his hand up to stop me. " He did help the Potters, but it was our other old friend, Peter that gave them up to You-Know-Who." I really wanted to believe him, but I don't know if I should.. I felt like I could truly should. " And why should I believe any of this?!" my voice rising. That's when for the first time he looked me in the eyes. " Because I'm your godfather "

It was after all of my lessons the twins came running after me.  
>"Where were you!? We needed to tell you your idea to get away from Peeves worked!" Fred yelled as he sat next to me, with George on my other. Oh how I wanted to tell them everything right now! But Lupin, well Remus, he told me just to call him that since he was like family now, told me not to tell no one at this time. Specially Harry. " Oh I had gotten caught by Professor Lupin with one of our plans, but he let me go" They nodded believing it, Lupin has caught us in the past but he always said he was young once so let us go. " Well Mel we must plan some new pranks as it is coming to the end of the year " George says grinning along his brother. I grinned back as we jumped up to start more plans.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

It just getting into spring. All of the snow had finally melted, giving us the green world again. I sat in the library with Fred, surprising right? But it was the only place to plan new pranks at the time as George was was hanging out with Angelina, which I knew made Fred mad, since he liked her too. I don't know why but that made me mad knowing Fred liked her. I didn't like Fred he was like a brother to me! I pushed it aside as I rested my head on Fred's shoulder. He looked down at me grinning.  
>" OH so miss Mel the book worm is evening getting tired of reading?" He laughed at me as I stuck out my tough at him. It was true tho we had been here an hour and still couldn't find what I was looking for to help with our last big prank on Snape.<br>" Just shut it you git" I laughed. He faked hurt. " Wow that hurt Mel, right here" He put his hand on his chest. I laughed at him, as I hit him in the shoulder, then putting my feet up on the rest of the window seat laying my head down on his lap. He just laughed looking down at me. " What are you doing" He laughed. I just giggled, " What does it look like? I'm gonna take a nap on my new pillow." "Oh so now Ima pillow to you?" I just grinned up at him.  
>That's when the library doors opened and McGonagall came in, she seemed to be looking for someone. That's when she spotted us running to us.<br>" You two follow me now" And with that she started to walk away. We just looked at each other before getting up to follow her. We ended up in the Hospital Wing, and there was Ron! Harry and Hermione were there too. Harry looked up and waved me over to him as we walked away from them.  
>" You knew all of it didn't you?" He asked, he didn't look mad just warn out. I felt bad I should have told him. " Yes I did, but what do you now know " He told me everything they told him, and about Remus turning. All he left out was the Sirius was my father. I'd tell him later as Fred left I seen. That's when Hermione told Harry about her Time Turner. She had told me about it earlier that year. With that they disappeared.<br>With what was no time for me and Ron they were back, Ron freaking out of course. All they did was run, but before yelling to meet them later in the court yard.

It was about dark when they showed up, and with them Sirius and Buckbeak. I ran to them, giving them both a hug. "You two never do that again you hear me! You gave me a heart attack worrying!" They both just laughed as they stepped aside to let me talk to Sirius.  
>" So your Melody " He said smiling, I smiled back jumping into his arms crying, I think he was even crying a bit. " Your so beautiful just like your mother, I promise to write you as soon as its safe, but promise me that you don't go home go to the Weasley's okay? " I just nodded not trusting my voice. With that I stepped back so Harry could say his good byes, as Hermione sat with me to comfort me. With that he flow away.<p>

The school year came and gone, I lay on the other side of the twin as they talked in hushed tones thinking I was asleep. I just couldn't stop thinking. The Weasley's knew I was going to be staying with them, I just hope they will tell me why, or at least my dad would. That was still weird calling him that, but I knew it was the right thing, I could trust him unlike Ed. I did try talking to Elsa, but she just blow me off and told me she didn't care who our real dad was and that she would tell Ed everything I told her. I just was gonna let her. As I would be home before them and get my stuff out. Knowing he would try stopping me. I just had to push everything away for the time being as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as I walked into the door I was hugged by none other than Molly.  
>"Oh come in come in dear! As soon as we heard you would be staying here with us, we got a bed set up for you in Ginny's room!" I smiled<br>" Thanks Molly your the best" as I hugged her back. Ginny and I went up to her room. We stayed in there for a nice hour as we talked and got my stuff settled in. By time we headed down it was time for dinner. I looked out the window toward my house it seemed to have no lights on over there.  
>" No ones going to be there" Arthur said. I looked at him confused. " Ed packed up his stuff a week ago at work then the house yesterday, your sister must have sent over a letter. Your stuff should be there still if you wished to go over and get it" He smiled to me, I smiled back and told him thanks. Dinner was normal everyone laughed it was nice, I always wanted dinner like this with a real family. That sadden me, I hope I could have that one day with my sister, father, and mother. My mother I wondered about her.<br>I'd ask everything I wanted to ask tomorrow for now tonight it was the time to rest. After changing into my M sweater and some sweat pants I went to Fred and George's room to hang with them. I would become even better friends with them now that we lived together. I smiled at that, they were truly my best friends. That night we stayed up till the sun was rising, Lucky Molly never knew she would have yelled. As soon as I got to Ginny's and mine room I right away fell asleep.

"Shhhh, don't wake her just yet!" Who was that? I could feel myself being carried. Wait carried?! My eyes shout open, and I started to wiggle out of whomsoever arms I was in. Bad mistake. I fell into the freezing water in the pond. I knew who it was now. As I came up, I could see the two gits laughing on the ground.

" Your face is still yet to be scary!" They both laughed. I got out of the water but they must have known from last time as they ran from me. I ran after them laughing now wide awake after my, dip. I couldn't run as fast as them, but Fred did the mistake of slowing down and turning around to see where I was. I grinned as I jumped on him making him fall. I giggled as I sat on him. " Haha Freddie I win" I grinned down at him. I looked up as George whistled at us. That's when I seen how I was sitting on him. I quickly got off him and ran into the house blushing up a storm.  
>I sat under the shower thinking. I mean I didn't like Fred, I couldn't like him! He was like a brother to me, well George was. Oh Merlin, I liked Fred. He could never know, even tho George probably did know now.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't long after moving in that I got my first letter from Sirius.

_Dear Melody,  
>I heard from Remus that you have settled in nice at the Weasley home, I'm glad to hear that. I know you probably have many questions, that I will answer. I hope to have a place for you to nice when holidays come around. It would be nice to have you a home to come to, I know this is all new to you. But I wish for us to be close, like a real family. Also heard that your sister Elsa has not come around, and that no one knows where her or Ed have gone. Don't worry Remus says he has an investigation under hand to find them. I hope to hear from you soon.<em>  
><em>Love Sirius<em>

I smiled down at the letter. It would be nice to have a family again, yes it was all new. I mean the dad I thought was my dad was not him. Truthfully I was mad at him, he had lied to me and Elsa our whole lives. Well I don't think Elsa all that much even cared. She did stay with him, she had turned into a different person all together. Maybe I just never noticed and she was this person all this time. I mean we were close as kids but soon as Tracey started to fight with Ed, she stopped talking to me.  
>I sighed there was no use, she might be my twin, but she was hardly family. Blood never makes family. That's when I started to smile as I looked outside seeing the Weasley's. They were my family. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and quill. I would write him back with all of my questions. I would ask how him and my mother meet, just the little things, or even everything. Then the most important question, where was my mother.<p> 


End file.
